


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Johnny needs a hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, NCT Are Family, Oh Sehun-centric, Protective EXO, Protective NCT Ensemble, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Timeskips, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, protective sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You can't keep doing this."
Relationships: EXO Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny/NCT Ensemble
Kudos: 17





	Untitled

**11:36 AM**

_"I hope that you're not too upset about it."_

_Johnny forced a painful smile in response."It's alright Sehun-hyung."He told him,screaming internally as the lie left his mouth."It's not like it's gonna kill me or anything."_

_He had no idea that those words would almost come true more than once._

_And neither did Sehun,since he just smiled back at Johnny,hugged him and then walked out of the room_

_Everything inside of Johnny was telling him to go after Sehun._

_He didn't._


End file.
